


To Defy The Laws Of Tradition.

by Servant_of_Minerva



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Blood, Boarding School, Dancing, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fighting, Freedom, Gore, Guns, Hardships, Hat, Heist, Kidnapping, Love, Medical, Mental Breakdown, Needles, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past life, Physical Abuse, Rain, Religion, Rings, Sex, Singing, Smut, Stealing, Thief, Violence, gay shit going on, parents death, silver - Freeform, smoking pot, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servant_of_Minerva/pseuds/Servant_of_Minerva





	

 

It was getting close to summer, the obvious change in temperatures The vibrant dominate green leaves were proudly shown on display. The lesson of season’s was always a favorite subject of from the time my mother was alive. Spring has been always the renewal of life after winter gave everything around it death and despair. Summer was the endurance of life, the slow process of growth and the challenges of trials and tribulations. Today however was different considering it was raining and out week break was starting to come too. After weeks, months and hours of study and many stressful fights in the hallway, it was time to start a new week. I of course had been put on cleaning duty that afternoon after classes had ended. Broom in hand and hair tied back, I had begun sweeping the classroom floor from the previous mess left by my classmates. A huge array of glitter, papers and markers had been left forgotten on tables, chairs, walls, but the teacher shouldn't have left the girls with the hot-glue gun. I was pretty sure that the stick that was hanging on the ceiling was not just decoration for the classroom.

 

It wasn't a hard job per say, I became pretty occupied in the meanwhile as she swiped, organized and cleaned. A thing she had become accustomed to ever since my parents had died and was at this all-girls academy. I was more focused on tonight's event that would take place for everyone would be going back to their families for the summer or going on an expensive vacation spots. This, however, would be her last year here since I had enrolled myself in an online college and had a place set up for me in Japan. The other girl’s here didn’t have it in their mind what they wanted to do with their lives and would remain here to become either nun’s or stay in their fear of the outside world. I had no problem adjusting and making friends, but it also got me to make a few enemies around here as well. Most was out of jealousy and much more stupid reason’s that I really don’t want to get into. I can recall that day too, it all started with that new teacher that came here.

 Fujiko Mine.

 Man, she was a beauty to behold, a rare flower in a garden of thorns. I can recall her soft silky voice calling my name when there was the hardest question no one could answer. Her soft and yet sharp chocolate eyes would stare at me with bliss and excitement when I would recite the answer. I would hold the book up without even looking at the page and look at her when I said the answer and I could already feel the tension in the room when I spoke. The lesson wasn’t very long, but it wasn’t that short either, but by the end of the say I was always excited to see her even if it was for something so brief. She would talk to me about personal things and finally told me the real reason why she was here. I didn’t care, I loved hearing about her adventures, the things she stole, the people she’s met and even told me about her sexual encounters. I would get nervous about the part, since I was told that the desire of the flesh was always bad, but I never believed in that at all. When I was with her I didn’t feel like I was inside the wall anymore, I felt free for the first time. I traced my lips with my slender fingertips, recalling the first time she and I shared that kiss in the garden.

 

_“ You wanted to speak to me about something Miss Fujiko?”_

_The young seductress turned to me as she placed her book down on the table and stood up to take my hand. I was really nervous as she was leaving me to the secret garden where the other girls would go to smoke or even make out. She knew my spot where I would go to get away from the school and my own dorm room. This spot was special to me because it was the closest spot to the other side of the wall that you could hear the different noises._

_“Let’s cut the formalities, you know you can call me just Fujiko and only you can. “_

_I blushed at the and had to look away for a second to regain the courage I know I didn’t have. In my mind, I have no right or business being with a woman like this. I already knew that the other girls would be jealous if they were to ever find us here alone. Information, I knew, travelled fast. The girls were always aware of everything going on outside the world, what's with the lack of electronics and any sort of communication to the outside world, the only thing to keep myself occupied with was constant gossiping about what the other girls did, who hadn't prayed when told to. Which girls from the choir had kissed and which group of girls were the ones throwing toilet paper out the windows. So anything about that was sort of important, had sent most of the girls into a frantic state. The whole place was filled with whispers and murmurs of the person who had yet to be identified._

_“Don’t be shy, I can’t help but look into your eyes when you read to me in class.”_

_Rest in peace, My mother is probably not going to forgive me for my action if she was watching right now. Closing any space between the two of us, I didn’t really hesitate in cupping Fujiko’s cheeks with my thumbs caressing her cheeks softly. Gaze a mix of love and lust on the short-term. Not another second was wasted as I leaned in and press our lips together. She didn’t flinch or react when I cupped her cheeks, it was something Fujiko was used to and truth to be told, I expected some sort of scolding or mocking, but looking at the other female was enough to make me swallow hard. Fujiko wouldn’t let me pull back and instead add her own touches to the kiss by being a tease about it. Fujiko hiked up my skirt touching the soft silk tight that were keeping my skin protected from the harsh environments wound us. There was a small hole and then that’s when I heard a loud shredding sound which caused me to fall backwards onto the soft grass. She had me right where I needed to be and continued to sheer my tights till there was nothing but see-through tatters on the ground around us._

 

I crouched under some tables when I heard some voices heading towards the room, it might've been that they startled me, but the minute the door opened I stood still, hiding underneath the table and falling.

The people that had arrived, must've not noticed my presence yet, and I was about to go out from underneath the table. The last thing I needed was for the art teacher to scold me for skipping out on cleaning duty. If it wouldn't have been for what they were talking about. A part of me reprimanded my actions, however, a certain word had caught my interest.

 

"-Dear Gracious! What atrocious news." A nasally voice gasped out softly, as if fearing anyone would hear them, some chairs were moved and the sound of the supply closet being opened caught My ears. I tried to make myself as small as possible, while trying to ignore the throbbing in my head from when had hit the table.

 

 "Yes, hopefully they'll catch them before they venture out any closer to the academy-" Another voice this time spoke, this one you recognized right away as the principal's voice, I frowned, trying to lean on when her voice dropped severely into mere whispers, I barely caught some words.

 

 "-Lock down the school... -You know, just in case."

 

"The Lord will help us; no harm will arrive at this school." The principle seemed almost offended by the offer, the closet supply closed and I looked towards it. From my spot, I could see that both their feet were not facing my way, meaning that they must've been facing forward.

 

 "I do not doubt, but still, these are skilled people. Sister Joanna has said so herself, news travels quite fast and if these... Hooligan’s, have escaped prison many times before. What would happen if they found this school, it will be dangerous to put the ladies in grave danger. They sent a letter for god sake."

 The footsteps began to fade away and so did the conversation.

The door had been closed and I came out from beneath the table. I stretched out, patted my skirt and fixed my hair. The information managing to settle some emotions in the pit of my stomach. Thieves? Nearby? If the nuns were right, they must do something in case these people get close. The single thought made my chest squeeze painfully and I took a deep breath, to calm myself down. My eyes glistened under the warm setting sun as my gaze traveled out the windows, each one of them illuminating the classroom in soft orange hues.

  
My gaze turned over to the yard outside, some students going on with their own lives and just past them, a fence separating the woods from the school campus. This place was too secluded for anyone to find it, lest they follow the main road. If I were a thief, I highly doubt that I would take the main road, the possibilities of being caught were endless. However, cursing through the woods and hoping out for the best had three possible outcomes. You could either get lost and perish, get found out or find your way to the school through sheer luck. Even if these people did take the woods, them finding the academy would take forever, if not, never.

I ended up rather quickly tidying up the room, running down the long halls towards the library, one of the biggest rooms in the school area. Windows displaying various important scenes of the bible, each and one of them broken down into mosaics that when hit by light, would taint the room in a soft glow of different colors. Giving the place a sense of serenity.

" Loraine, I need you to sweep the yard and no running in the hallways. "

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see sister Mary coming my way with a broom and the sickly smile she always gave me when she was around me.

"Yes, of course, the front as usual? " I asked, almost hopeful.

" No, the back this time, it's been unkempt for a few months and you seem to be the only one that's willing to do it. "

Yeah, right more like turned into a slave because I was the only one available.

" Yes, I'll get right on it ma'ma." I took the broom and left as she thanked me. 


End file.
